A script, written in JavaScript, VBScript, or other similar scripting language, provides a simple way to add certain functionality to a web page. For example, buttons and scrollbars may be easily added to a web page using a script. However, the functionality available from a script is limited because a script cannot directly access a computer's operating system. In addition, a first script (script A) on a first computer (computer A) cannot transmit and exchange data with a second script (script B) on a second computer (computer B). Thus, a user of computer A cannot share the functionality of script A with one the user of computer B.